


Untethered

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Pegging, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: At Ignis Scientia's birthday celebration, you decide that you're going to make your move on him. Everything was going even better than what you had hoped... until the evening takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gladnis is fatal.
> 
> But oh so worth it.
> 
> I threw in a line spoken by Jumin Han in the otome game "Mystic Messenger" in here. See if you can find it~

Sipping on your drink as you eyeballed the person sitting directly across from you, you decided that today was the day that you were going to seduce Ignis Stupeo Scientia. It was only fitting that it was his birthday, and you and the rest of the boys were out at a restaurant to celebrate over a nice meal and some expensive wine that happened to be the advisor’s favorite. Gladio had tried to convince them all to go to a bar, but you had to be the one to remind him that Ignis wouldn’t step foot in the type of establishments that Gladio frequented. Sure, everyone wanted to see Ignis plastered, but it was important that he wasn’t someplace completely out of his element.

Prompto was snapping pictures while a tipsy Noct draped himself over Ignis’ shoulders, putting up the occasional peace sign. Ignis was now at a stage of inebriation where he had stopped scolding them all for disturbing the other patrons. He had still blushed quite red when Gladio had what seemed like the entire wait staff come over and sing him Happy Birthday, complete with a small strawberry shortcake with a candle stuck in the center of it. All you could think about was how cute he looked while he was flustered, and the things you could do to get him looking like that again.

You weren’t shy at all about your attraction to Ignis, and your methods of flirting really were just blatantly complimenting him and being in his personal bubble whenever you could manage. Ignis never really rebuffed your efforts in trying to woo him, but you couldn’t say that he helped you figure out where he stood in regards to you, either. You were sure that if you were less secure in yourself as a person, then you would have given up by now and rethought your entire existence. The man was just seriously unflappable. Noct had just shrugged and looked terribly uncomfortable in even thinking about Ignis being sexually into _anyone_ when you had tried going to the Prince for advice about it, seeing as though they were raised together and you initially figured that he would be the best one for intel. Prompto was cute in the ways that he tried to help hook you guys up, making sure to catch most of the times you and Ignis were around each other in photos and making a big deal about them to the man in question. That had earned you a small smile and maybe a few fond looks whenever he browsed through them all, but that wasn’t getting you in the man’s bed.

Gladio was the only one who actually gave you advice on the matter, which surprised you at first. During one of the times that they had all been at Noct’s apartment helping him clean it up from what looked like a major bomb had been dropped on it, you were outside on the small balcony with your back against the railing, nursing a cup of coffee while your eyes followed Ignis through the sliding glass doors as he still tirelessly worked to clean up the Prince’s pigsty. Gladio had stepped out to join you, tracing the path of your gaze before leaning on the rail next to you.

“No dice yet, huh?” He started, taking a swig from his water bottle. You looked at him out of the corner of your eyes and tried to gauge the situation. While everyone knew that you were hot for Ignis, you were pretty sure that _no one_ knew that there was a time that you and Gladio had made out. You didn’t remember who had initiated it, and it only occurred once on a whim, but it had stuck in your mind long after it had happened to the point where you had to make sure that you weren’t diving into trying to start something with Ignis to avoid thinking about Gladio. Eventually, the attraction you felt towards the hulk of a man faded to a background hum as your mutual friendship grew, and he didn’t seem bothered in the least that you were adamant on getting into Ignis’ pants.

Shrugging, you turned around to face the Insomnian cityscape. “No, but what’s new? Any of you would’ve told me by now if he was gay, and just too shy to say anything?”

Gladio let out a laugh at that. “Don’t worry. Iggy’s a tough one to crack, but if you stay persistent then I’m sure you’ll succeed.” He stretched and then looked sideways at you, a glitter in his amber eyes. “I just hope you can handle him once you do.”

Rolling your eyes, you faced him with a hand on your hip. “I’m sure I’ll have no problem on that front. It’s getting there that’s the hard part.”

“We’ll see,” Gladio cryptically said before heading back inside to get back to cleaning. You had narrowed your eyes and tried parsing whatever the hell he meant by that before giving up, finishing your coffee, and joining them in the task again.

Startled out of your trip down memory lane by the clatter of a fork hitting the floor, you blinked up at the scene before you. Noct had what looked like whipped cream on his fingers, the side of Ignis’ face was plastered with the remnants of his birthday cake, Prompto could barely hold up his camera with the way he was laughing so hard, and Gladio was reaching out with a napkin to attempt to wipe the worst of it off of his cheek. Everyone, including Ignis, had a terrible case of the giggles as a result, and you peered over your friends to find that approximately half of the establishment was looking at your table. _Shit, I don’t get embarrassed easy, but they’re getting out of control._

“Okay guys, everyone’s cut off. Time to get the birthday boy home before he realizes just how rowdy we’ve gotten,” you stood up, waving down a waitress that seemed more than happy to hand you the bill. Prompto gave you the most impressive pout as he readied himself to try and beg you to not put a stop to all their fun, but you weren’t having it.

Besides, the fun you wanted to end the night with didn’t include anyone else except you and the man of honor, and you were dammed if you were going to let the opportunity pass you by.

Slapping a handful of Gil down in the leather cheque booklet that had been offered to you, you pushed your chair in before walking around to the other side of the table to help Ignis get out of his seat. To his benefit, he managed to stand up on his own, exuding what he could of his usual composed demeanor… until he tried taking a step and almost ended up teetering right into the table he was trying to leave. There was still bits of whipped cream on his face that took every bit of your willpower to not daringly lick off, but adding PDA to the list of things that you knew Ignis would be appalled to hear about once he sobered up wasn’t in your plan.

“Goodness…” Ignis said in a daze, staring down at his feet in horror as if he couldn’t believe they were betraying him like this. “Surely I didn’t consume that much alcohol tonight.” He reached over to the bottle of wine that was nestled in a shiny bucket full of melting ice, his eyes widening to a comedic size upon realizing that it was all gone. “Oh, no…”

“Yeah. And that was the second bottle,” you looked over at Gladio as you hooked your arm through Ignis’ to help steady him and retain some form of decorum in front of all of the onlookers. “You got the others? You’re the only other one here that has held their liquor well.”

Gladio grinned, making a big show of sighing in exasperation before standing himself. “Sure, I’ll take the kids home.” He shook his head at Prompto and Noct, who were busy taking the most ridiculous selfies oblivious to anyone who was watching. “You good to drive?”

“I only had one drink this entire time. Let’s just say I anticipated the night going this way and prepared for it.” You poked Ignis in the side with your elbow, and he twitched at the contact as he tried swallowing down another laugh. “Your keys, Sir Bubbly-Mc-Giggleton?”

Gladio gave you a knowing look and winked. “Well, he’s in good hands, then.” Clapping his friend on the shoulder next, the force of it caused Ignis to literally drop the keys he had fished out of his pocket. Luckily, your palm was already out to take them and you snatched them in mid-fall. You slowly yet calmly steered the drunk strategist out of the restaurant and into the cool night air of the city, scanning the streets for his car and pushing the panic button intermittently until you heard the alarm give a preliminary beep. You made sure that he was settled in and buckled before closing the door and rounding to the driver’s side. It took you a moment to figure out the seat settings to adjust it so that your feet could comfortably reach the pedals, and soon you were coasting down the streets of Insomnia, using the built in GPS to get you to Ignis’ apartment safely.

“You doing okay over there?” You glanced over at Ignis in the passenger seat, slightly slumped over. He stirred when he was spoken to, stretching his neck back and forth to try and get himself together after having drank way more wine than he intended to.

“I’m fine. Just a touch woozy.”

You raised a doubtful eyebrow. “Well, just be glad I stayed sober enough to get you home.”

“I am glad. I was hoping it’d be you.”

Giving him a double take at his response, you looked back out at the road and weighed what you should say, next. _They say alcohol is a truth serum, after all_. “I’m flattered that you put so much trust in me, Iggy. But I can’t say that I don’t have my own motives in doing this.”

“Oh? And what would those be?” His voice was laced with more interest than you expected, but you still weren’t sure if he was flirting back with you or just innocently curious in his tipsy state to know what you meant. _I can never tell with him._

“Ignis, I’m going to ask you a question, and you have to promise to be very honest and clear with your answer to me, okay?” You stated slowly and carefully so that he understood every word of it.

He nodded, realized that you couldn’t see him with your focus still trained on traffic, then verbalized his assent. “Alright.”

Flexing your fingers on the steering wheel, you felt a little bit nervous about what you were going to say despite every other shameless thing you’ve done before to try and get his attention. _Here goes nothing._

“If I came onto you as soon as I dropped you off at your place, would you turn me down or would you let me fuck your brains out?”

The silence that stretched into the vehicle right after that had you seriously feeling a case of the butterflies that you hadn’t felt since you had a high school crush. But you couldn’t see any other way to go about it that wouldn’t have you pulling your hair out days after the fact, and going through another cycle of flagrant flirting with no results. Either he rejected you outright, or he came clean with whatever was going on in his head. While you would of course prefer if he didn’t shoot you down, it would be better than endless ambiguity.

“I would… be very much inclined to let you have your way with me, _____.”

Your mouth dropped open, and you barely remembered to hit the breaks in time to avoid rear ending the car in front of you at the stoplight. Looking over at him earnestly, you watched him fidget a bit with his gloved fingers in the glare of multicolored city street lights while he stared out of the windshield. Feeling your eyes on him, he turned his head to look at you. Your gazes met, and Ignis actually gave you a sheepish smile.

You were so enthralled by how adorable he was being in that moment that you didn’t know that the light had turned green until the person behind you leaned on their horn. Both of you jumped at the sound and you sped off down the street, your heart hammering in your chest the entire time. You heard another giggle escape him before he gathered himself, and you put forth a lot of effort into maintaining the speed limit as you navigated the car home.

_I’m gonna fucking wreck this man, and he’s going to love every minute of it._

You barely remembered parking the car and getting into the elevator. You were really grateful that Ignis had more of his wits about him than you assumed since he took over pressing the correct floor button and managing to have enough motor function to walk in a straight line to his door and open the lock, because your mind was spinning with so many possibilities. The moment the front door was closed and locked behind him, you spun around and pressed Ignis up against it, enjoying the feeling of your entire body leaning against his. You could sense his heart beating as fast as yours was through both of your shirts, and you reached a hand up to caress his blushing cheek. He simply regarded you, tension wrought entirely by anticipation tensing his lean muscles. Ignis was waiting on you to make the first move.

“Iggy… I’m going to kiss you, now.” You tilted your head up as your sentence trailed off into a murmur, leaning closer to his face. As if pulled by an invisible string, he lowered his head to meet yours, his eyes green eyes lidded behind his glasses.

“I was counting on it, ______.”

He might have thought that you were going to go slow, but you had waited far too long for that. You pulled his head the rest of the way down and smashed your lips to his, tasting the remnants of the wine on his lips and the hint of strawberries on his tongue. You moaned unabashedly into his mouth, running your hands up into his perfectly styled hair that was still somehow soft and malleable despite the loads of hairspray you knew it took to keep it so impeccable. Feeling his gloved hands caress all the way down your ribs before cupping your backside and pressing you even closer to him had you pleasantly surprised. _I was kind of afraid that he’d be a virgin, but it seems like he knows his stuff._ You had only imagined being in a situation like this with him for ages, and having it finally happen was nothing short of surreal.

Coming up for air, you put your attention next to his collarbone that had always tortured you every time he wore his button down shirts with the top three buttons undone. You licked it slowly, savoring the salty taste of his skin and felt him shiver at the sensation of the air cooling the trail of saliva you left on him. Attaching your lips to his neck was the next thing on your list, and you wasted no time in sucking at the rapid pulse point you found and not letting up until you had left a sizable hickie in your wake. Leaning back to admire your handiwork, you decided that you needed to leave more marks on his perfect skin for him to remember you by.

“Bedroom,” was all Ignis said before grabbing your hand and whisking you off across the apartment, leading you to the room and shutting that door before you could even get your bearings straight. His lips were on yours again, touches of desperation being felt with every swipe of his tongue within the caverns of his mouth. You grasped at his purple and black printed shirt, undoing button after button as he backed you further and further into the room. You had just pulled his shirt out of his slacks when the back of your legs hit the edge of the bed, and you lost your balance and fell backwards. Taking the opportunity to reach up to your hips and slide your miniskirt down and off of your legs, Ignis straightened up to finish removing the shirt you had started on and toss it off to a corner of the room.

_Damn, he’s fit._ You didn’t have any real doubt about it, having spent far more time that you would like to admit memorizing how well his clothes clung to his frame and wondering what it would all look like underneath them. You felt your mouth actually salivate as you saw him reach for his belt buckle, and you swallowed before doing both of you a favor and getting out of your own shirt. By the time the garment was up and over your own head, Ignis was in his briefs and climbing over you. You gasped and felt a rush of heat wash through your body the moment you felt his bulge brushing up against your sex as he settled himself between your legs and ground his hips towards yours. He let out his own moan at the stimulation garnered by his motions and the feeling of the fabric of the underwear brushing up against him as he did so, and you honestly didn’t know if you were going to be able to make it if he kept _that_ up. There was just something way too sexy about a man who was usually so guarded and stoic in his everyday life becoming unraveled because of you, and you knew that you needed to find a way to slow it down lest both of you blow through just the beginnings of what was shaping up to be a wild night.

“Iggy…” you tried calling to him, tugging on his hair as he had his head buried into the crook of your neck. He raised it to look at you, and you tried not to laugh at how crooked his glasses were barely resting on his face as he gave you a dazed blink. Right in that moment, you swore that you loved him, even though you had just started exploring each other intimately. _Shit, I’m in this too deep, already._ Frantically trying to chalk it up to heightened emotions and raging hormones let loose on what you could have called a slight infatuation with the man, you reached up and gently removed his glasses from his face.

“I have an idea I want to try with you. Do you trust me?”

Tilting his head as he peered at you with his big green eyes, you felt another rush of warmth when he replied. “Of course I do.”

Caught between the terror of knowing that you had this man apparently wrapped around your finger and the unbridled excitement at having the go ahead to act out one of your fantasies, you nudged him until he let you sit up and scoot yourself to the edge of the bed. Standing then, you made sure to place his glasses on the nightstand before looking around his room for something that you needed. Your eyes lit up when you saw the chair, and you rushed over to drag it over closer to the bed. Looking back over to a slightly puzzled Ignis, you crooked your finger at him to come forward. He walked over at your silent command and sat down in the chair, resting his hands on the arms of it and looked at you expectantly. You responded by giving him a kiss to his forehead before scampering off to what you guessed was his closet, and thanked the Gods that the man had a well-outfitted tie rack hanging on the other side of the door. Selecting a random handful of them, you closed the door and almost skipped back to him with a grin on your face.

“______, what are you doing with my… ah,” Ignis saw the answer to his question in action as you got to work tying his wrists to the arm of the chair. He looked deceptively calm as he followed your ministrations silently, flitting from one arm to the other and making sure that they were secure but not so tight as to cut off his circulation. Left with only one tie now, you bent down and left a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You know where this one’s going, right?” You asked him, unable to hide the smirk that graced your lips. Ignis took a deep breath, nodded, and then closed his eyes and waited. You stepped behind him and placed the plain black tie around his eyes and tied it behind his head. Coming back around to the front, you crossed your arms and admired your handiwork while his head expertly traced your movements despite his newfound handicap. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Pausing for a moment before replying, Ignis nodded slightly. “Yes.”

Your eyebrows lifted curiously. “With who?”

It took only a few moments of silence for you to figure out that he wasn’t going to tell you. Your brain worked in overtime, trying to run through all of the possibilities but coming up completely dry. _Okay, I refuse to feel jealous of a mystery woman._ Sucking your teeth in exasperation, you stepped forward and placed your hands on his hips, slipping your fingertips on the inside of the waistband of his briefs. Without preamble, he lifted his hips enough to allow you to slip the underwear down and off of him. The edge of your irritation waned as you gazed at his erect cock that was left slightly bobbing after you freed it from its confines, and you pushed all of your unimportant worries aside as you grazed the head of it with your fingers. At just that bit of an experimental touch, he inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on the arms of the chair. You let out a wide smile at the discovery of his sensitivity.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Iggy?” You crooned, tucking a bit of his hair behind his ear. He nodded, and you bit your lip in excitement as you started to lightly dust your fingertips over every bit of his exposed flesh, starting with his neck. It was more than a bit self-indulgent what you were doing to him, relishing the moment that you had of him being at your mercy like this. You followed the outline of his pecs, pausing to tease his nipples before cresting down his abs. You felt his muscles tense as you caressed him in different areas, and you’d be lying if you said that you weren’t trying to memorize which spots incited the best responses. Despite the fact that you touched it first and wanted to continue doing so, you purposefully avoided his member while you traced along his inner thighs. You made lazy circles on the sensitive skin there, watching his face as you did so. His lips were parted, he was openly panting, and the blush was back in full force.

Not able to help yourself any longer, you kneeled in between his legs and softly pressed your lips to the head of his cock before sliding the heat of your mouth over the entirety of it as slow as you could manage. Ignis’ head fell back and he keened in a way you’d never expect from the man, and you had just gotten into the entire blow job before he released a shuddering breath and spoke deliriously. “ _Gods_ , I want you.”

Somehow, those words of his caused you to squeeze your eyes shut and take your mouth off of his member and suppress a whine of your own. You’d have given your left eyetooth to hear something like that falling from his lips, and now that they did, you wanted nothing but to strip off your soaked through panties, hop right on his dick and ride him until both of you passed out. Instead, you forced yourself to your feet and started the initiation of your next step now that he was tied down and damn near begging to be fucked. _I waited this long to have him, what’s a little more? Just keep it together until then_. “Soon, hon. I just need you to be good for a little while longer for me. I’ll reward you, promise.”

You didn’t really wait around for his reply, slipping out of the bedroom and taking a deep breath before scanning the parts of his apartment that were a blur to you when you first entered. It was very modern, pristine, and in a color scheme of greys and whites that really summed up what you knew of the man you currently had tied to a chair and blindfolded. Spotting the large refrigerator across the island in the kitchen, you tiptoed quickly across the tile in your bare feet and opened the freezer to peek inside. Smiling when you saw the pile of ice cubes waiting to be dispensed, you reached in and grabbed a handful of them, thinking about how well Ignis would respond to temperature play. _I like this better than candle wax. I should get a glass to put these in before they melt._

Closing the fridge door, it was all you could do to not let out the highest pitched scream at the fact that Gladio was standing just behind it, casually leaned against the counter like he was waiting at a bus stop. You glared at him, your hand going numb due to the ice you were holding, and briefly considered chucking it at his face. 

“What the _fuck,_ Gladio, what are you doing here?!” You hissed incredulously, trying to keep your voice down.

You watched as his ochre gaze ran up and down your body, and you remembered that you were in nothing but your bra and panties as he did so. You couldn’t help but feel completely stripped down by the time his eyes met back up with yours, and with how sexually frustrated you had made yourself that evening, you knew that if Gladio were to hoist you up on the counter and take you where you stood that it would be sorely welcomed. _Damnit, I’m supposed to be over my Gladio crush by now._ Further irritated by your wayward thoughts, you gave up and dumped the melting ice into the sink and absently wiped your wet hand on your bra before you really thought about what you were doing. His eyes burned even brighter at your action, and he tilted his head to the side.

“Thought I’d drop by and check on you two. I’m surprised you’re not naked, already.” He kept his voice quiet as well, but you could still hear it tinged with the beginnings of the arousal the sight of you in your undies had provoked in him.

_Wouldn’t you have loved the sight of that_. “I’m not, but _he_ is.”

Lifting his eyebrow in interest, he folded his arms. “Well, you gonna leave him there, or do you need help figuring him out still?”

Rolling your eyes, you turned to leave him and the kitchen. “No, I’ve got it handled. Make sure the door is locked on your way out, okay?”

“You sure? Because I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

You don’t know why you paused to even consider it. Maybe because now, your curiosity was piqued, and even though you weren’t sure how you should even broach something like that with Ignis in the midst of your sexy time, you didn’t feel like you should turn him down. “You must be a special kind of freak if you don’t mind watching two of your friends fuck.”

A sly, secretive smile spread across his face at your words. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

He was right, you didn’t… and the silly hormonal side of you was currently cursing the fact that you never explored any of that with him. Pursing your lips and jerking your head for him to follow, you pushed back open the door to the bedroom and saw Ignis right where you left him. You took a few steps forward, but you felt a large hand on your shoulder to stop you. Looking up to see Gladio placing a single finger to his lips, he silently moved around you and forward with the grace of a panther to get right up into Ignis’ blindfolded face and stare at him.

You didn’t know why you were holding your breath.

“_____?” Ignis called out, sensing movement in front of him. 

Gladio slid his gaze over to you, winked, and with no hesitation bent down all the way to envelop Ignis’ lips with his.

Your eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

He broke the kiss after only a few seconds, and through heaving breaths, Ignis managed to speak. “Gladio.” There wasn’t any hint of surprise in his voice, just recognition and statement of fact.

“Just dropped by to see how the birthday boy was doing,” he tilted his head to look at the bruise you left on Ignis’ neck from earlier. “You told her how much you like being tied up?”

“It’s you… it’s you who…” you swung your finger back and forth between the two men, puzzle pieces you weren’t even aware you had floating around in your head fitting together at an alarming rate. “How long have you guys been…”

“Fucking?” Gladio finished for you, and hearing it said so plainly was causing a blush to form on your cheeks. “We’ve fooled around on and off for awhile, but we have you to thank for our more recent escapades. Really brought us closer, isn’t that right, Iggy?”

_What in the entire fuck._ “Me?” You answered in an incredulous squeak.

Reaching down to grasp his still erect cock in one big hand, Gladio gave it a firm tug that had Ignis almost levitating his hips off of the chair he was in to follow the motion. You watched what you now knew to be a practiced hand job take place, and even though you were shocked out of your mind, you couldn’t help the turn of morbid curiosity into churning arousal.

“Why do you think I gave you encouragement that day? I knew how much he pined for you all along,” Gladio’s thumb crested the sensitive head of Ignis’ member in one smooth arc before resuming his pumping motion, and the restrained man started squirming in earnest. You figured he was almost to the point of overstimulation with everything that had already happened, and even more you felt sorry for getting him to that point and then leaving him like that. “It was hilariously frustrating to see you trip over yourself all the time to get at his dick. But no matter what I said to him, he refused to make a move.”

“ _Why?”_ You asked, unable to stop yourself. “Damnit, Iggy, I was _this close_ to giving up on you, you know that?” Walking closer to the two men then, you clenched your fists at your sides in consternation at all of the times you had all but thrown yourself at him to no avail. “You could’ve had me long before now!”

Releasing his cock to reach up and snatch the makeshift blindfold off of Ignis’ face, molten amber eyes stared deeply into emerald green ones. You looked back and forth between them, frozen to the spot, and tried your hardest to read whatever was going on unsaid between them. The most you could gather was a strange sense of yearning and apology coming from Ignis, while anger mixed with pleading was roiling from Gladio.

“I know why,” Gladio said almost too softly, tracing Ignis’ jawline with a single finger. The smaller man only swallowed, but didn’t break his gaze.

“He’s just too damn good of a friend.”

Sudden movement caused you to unroot yourself from where you were standing and stumble backwards to give the men a wider berth as Gladio quickly undid Ignis’ restraints in record time. As soon as the last tie had fluttered to the floor, Ignis leapt up from the chair as if magnetized and collided with Gladio, meeting his lips as if he was starving. Slender fingers that were still encased in the gloves you had completely forgotten to remove worked at the larger man’s belt and unclasped it with deft dexterity and tossed it to the floor. One of your hands had unconsciously lifted to hover over your mouth as you watched Ignis get Gladio naked from the waist down in such a fluid dance, not breaking the savage kiss that was resulting in a series of groans from both of them. By the time Gladio’s considerable girth was free and standing at full attention, you were sure that your mind had been blown all the way to the far off dimension that the distant Astrals had scurried off to hundred of years ago.

“You tell her how rough you like it, Iggy?” Gladio’s voice shot you out of your reverie. You sucked in a breath as his hand found purchase in his sandy hair and yanked it back hard enough to almost feel your own muscles crack in protest. Ignis only moaned in response, his eyes trained to the ceiling as his beautiful neck was fully exposed to Gladio’s teeth as he attacked it ferociously. “You tell her how we almost always had to use a few potions to cover up all of the bruises you _begged_ me to leave all over you?”

_Holy shit._ “Gladio, you’re going too far-”

“No,” Ignis gasped out, his eyes finally seeking yours. “He… he needs this.” You blinked at him in shock, taking in the considerable mark on his neck that even looked like it was bleeding, the vice grip Gladio had on his hair, and the sweat beading on his forehead. You didn’t like how it was going, but you only stopped interfering at Ignis’ plea. Evidently, neither of them were strangers to each other or what they were about to do.

And a part of you knew what Ignis _wasn’t_ saying; that he needed whatever Gladio could give him, too.

“You’re right. She’s probably still not believing what she’s seeing right now,” Gladio gave a wolffish grin, savagery evident in his features. “Why don’t we give the lady a show?”

Pulling him along by his hair, he spun Ignis around and pushed the side of his face into the nearest wall, causing him to shout out as the other hand yanked one of his arms behind his back to keep him pinned to the wall. You gasped in horror, wincing a bit as both of your hands clasped over your nose and mouth as your eyes widened. Gladio wasted no further time in lining up his cock and pushing it into Ignis ass, and you were strangely mesmerized at how easily he took him all in with no prep. The sounds that escaped Ignis’ mouth were hitting you in every kink you didn’t even know you had until that very moment, and it helped override not only your worries for the man but also soothe the tinge of jealousy you were feeling at Gladio for taking the prize you’d worked so hard for.

It was brutal. It was bestial. But it was beautiful poetry in motion.

You still had no idea why either of them felt the need to come to each other like this. Why Ignis didn’t take you up on one of your many offers to jump his bones until tonight when his guard was lowered enough by all of the wine. Why Ignis felt the need to indulge in such a masochistic streak with one of his best friends, who obviously greatly enjoyed catering to it to the fullest if the urgency Gladio pumped in and out of him was of any indication. You didn’t understand what you had to do with it, and why…

_Why…_

You remembered the distant time when you had Gladio’s hands roaming over you, his tongue hot and heady in your mouth. You stared at those same hands gripping Ignis’ hips to meet his thrusts, that tongue snaking out to trace the rim of his lover’s ear. You thought about the strange longing in Ignis’ eyes as he had gazed at Gladio not moments ago, and Gladio’s almost sad response.

_“He’s just too damn good of a friend.”_

Your horrified epiphany hit you just as Ignis’ orgasm did, his seed shooting out and coating the wall and the floor as he shuddered and whined, his eyes squeezed shut and his hair in disarray over his forehead. Gladio stopped moving as Ignis rode it out, gradually letting go of his arm so that it could lay limply at his side as both men heaved heavy breaths. When he pulled out of him, Ignis tried to get his balance but failed, quickly crumbling to the floor. Catching him by the arm before he fully collapsed, Gladio effortlessly hitched the man up and leaned him against his side as he walked him over to the bed where you were standing.

“Now the fun begins,” Gladio said before hoisting the battered and spent man over to you, and it was only due to your quick reflexes and appropriate shifting of weight to get Ignis laying on his side on the bed. You looked up and watched Gladio navigate to the bathroom with an unreadable gaze, and when the door closed, you switched to peering down at Ignis beside you.

“You… foolish, selfless son of a bitch, Ignis,” you whispered as you brushed some of his hair out of his face. “You could’ve been honest with me about it, or something.” Picking up his arm and staring at the hand shaped bruises Gladio had left, you sighed and actually leaned down to softly kiss them. In fact, _either_ of them could have talked to you instead of trying to pretend that everything was okay. _I guess men will always be stubborn, no matter if they’re fucking each other or not._ Placing your face in your hands, you took a deep breath to try and steady yourself. The evening didn’t turn out the way you expected in the least. You found out in what had to be the most unorthodox fashion that two men you had crushes on were fucking each other on the regular to presumably get over their feelings for _you,_ and you were _still_ reeling over that.

“This is the most fucked up love triangle I’ve ever been in,” you muttered as you let your hands drop from your face. Looking back over at Ignis again, you found that you didn’t want to leave him. You just wanted to cuddle him and tell him that things would still be okay between you two no matter what happens, but you didn’t feel like you deserved to. Hearing the door to the bathroom open, you glanced up at Gladio’s sauntering figure and thousands of words filled your head to say to him. Some of them weren’t very nice, a few of them were flat out wrong, and none of them needed to be uttered at all.

“Okay, look. I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t know… well, I didn’t know _shit,_ obviously. You…” Gladio just stared at you calmly, taking in your words with all of his previous anger gone from his body, and you trailed off at everything you saw unguarded in his chestnut-colored gaze. It rang in your chest painfully, wondering how stupid you had been to have obviously ignored how much he cared for you to have chalked it all up to a one time thing for so long. Not bothering to finish your sentence, you stood up and prepared to find the rest of your clothes that were scattered around the room, awkward and oddly embarrassed at even being there.

“Leaving so soon, my dear?”

A surprisingly strong grip encircled your wrist then, and you gaped down at the previously indisposed Ignis who was holding onto you. Tossing his head to get the rest of his hair out of his eyes, he smiled at you in a way that had goosebumps trailing up your arms. You didn’t know where the flustered yet eager man you had escorted home earlier that night had gone to, but while Gladio had mellowed out a lot after that performance, it seemed like the opposite had happened to Ignis.

“I…” you glanced up at Gladio, who didn’t bother hiding the traces of a satisfied smirk on his face. You felt as if you had stepped right in the middle of a spring-loaded trap but only moments before it snapped to encase you in its jaws.

“I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I?” Ignis purred, his voice slightly raspy from all of the yelling in passion he’d done at Gladio’s hands. “You promised a reward.”

_Oh, well… shit._ You’d nearly forgotten about everything you said before Gladio figuratively derailed that train from the station, and your heart beat faster in your chest as you warily regarded the man on the bed. He gave your wrist a hard tug, and you stumbled over to rest in front of him, your knees brushing the edge of the bed.

“Would you mind if it was of my own choosing?”

You didn’t get a chance to respond, even though you were sure you weren’t meant to supply an answer at that point. You were already flustered enough at how fast the script had flipped on you. Pulling you forward so that you were leaning over him, his lips found yours and immediately got to work unraveling your senses. In contrast to your first kiss that you had initiated, this one was slower and controlled but no less passionate, and you whimpered into his mouth as his tongue traced along the ridge of your teeth before withdrawing.

“Let us share you.”

Your heart jumped all the way into your chest. You couldn’t do much but stare dumbly back at Ignis as your brain careened out of control, and your face was burning at just the thought of it. You twitched as you felt Gladio’s calloused fingers unhook your bra and let it fall loose to hang off of your arms, and Ignis calmly moved your hands to slip the undergarment off and dropped it to the side of the bed without breaking eye contact with you.

“It’d solve all of our problems, wouldn’t it?” You heard Gladio say from behind you, letting his fingers roam the planes of your back and sending a plethora of sensations running through you as a result. _Oh, dear Gods…_

“Ah… why?” Was the only thing you managed to ask, even as you felt your panties get tugged down next. You actually thought that you were beginning to hyperventilate, especially when Ignis started removing his trademark gloves with his teeth before peeling them off of his elegant fingers. Now freed, he let one of them caress your cheek while the other reached down between you and cupped your sex, and you sucked in a breath at the contact.

“Why…” Ignis repeated as he slid a finger inside of you. “Because I _love_ him, ______. I love him as a brother, a friend, and a companion. I would let him do anything to me, and I would do anything for him.” Adding another finger then, he started pumping in and out of you in earnest, and your eyelids started fluttering shut.

“Wow, Gladio…” you forced out, trying to save yourself through snarky humor. “Didn’t know you had a dick _that_ good.”

You heard the man in question chuckle before pressing his hard cock right up against your ass, and you held your breath. “You wanna find out just how good it is, babe?”

Surprisingly, Ignis was the next to let out a bit of a laugh as he withdrew his fingers from you. “She should experience it just as I do, Gladio. Maybe _then_ she would have a better idea.”

Frowning as you tried parsing what he meant by that, your eyes got wide as you felt the head of his cock probing the tight ring of your ass. “Oh, my g-”

“Shhhh…” Ignis cupped your chin with his fingers gently, letting his thumb feather across your bottom lip. “You’ll do it for me, won’t you? After all… it _is_ my birthday.”

You swallowed tightly and felt frozen to the spot as you gazed at the man in front of you. You didn’t know if it was in any way shape or form similar to how Ignis felt towards Gladio, but all you knew was that you weren’t sure if you could deny Ignis anything, birthday or not. “I… fine.” _What am I doing??_

“Good girl. Now, relax…”

It wasn’t like you hadn’t been around the block when it came to anal, but you had never imagined that you’d even be in this kind of a situation to begin with… let alone on a day you had only mentally prepared for screwing Ignis senseless. You felt Gladio prep his member by running it in between your wet folds, coating him liberally in your essence before returning to your ass. At the first hint of him entering you, you squeezed your eyes shut and focused on breathing normally.

“No, let me see you, darling,” Ignis said from in front of you, and you opened your eyes again to see his bright green gaze clouded with a haze of lust. As Gladio managed to fit another inch of himself inside of you, your mouth fell open at the sensation and you became mesmerized at the fact that Ignis seemed to be mirroring your facial expressions. Noticing that one of his hands was languidly pumping his own cock while you adjusted to Gladio from behind, you assumed that Ignis was living vicariously through you.

“That’s it. Take it all in for me…” Ignis’ words rang through your ears as you seemed to only let out a complete breath when Gladio was inside you to the hilt, and as an afterthought you were amazed at how gentle he was with you when it came to it. He let out an almost contented groan as his hands rested on your hips.

“Damn… I’ve dreamt about this for way too long…” Gladio sighed, and even though you were feeling so full to the point of immobility, his words were making you glad that you did it. You made a choked sound as he gave an experimental thrust, and Ignis was coming right back to your mouth to swallow your noises with a need that was simply contagious. His fingers had found your clit again, and every time Gladio pumped into you, you brushed your clit against Ignis and started drowning in all of your hormones singing in harmony.

You couldn’t believe how wet you were getting as everything carried on, being toyed with so completely by the two men that held a deeper bond than what you could have even imagined. It seemed like you were a part of them this way, and you relished in the feeling as you felt the familiar build up of sexual energy that would lead to a mind-blowing orgasm. The more you moaned, the tighter Gladio’s grip became on your hips and the more desperate Ignis’ tongue worked on your mouth. After a few more stretching moments of getting fucked like that, Ignis wrenched himself from the lip lock you two had been in for awhile and cut just one look at the man behind you. Crying out at the sudden emptiness of Gladio pulling out from your ass, the world spun as Ignis grabbed you by the arm, flipped you around so that you were laying flat on your back, and rammed himself inside your pussy so hard that you thought that he actually had bumped your cervix.

“You did wonderfully, darling,” Ignis panted through his normally cultured voice, propping one of your legs up on his shoulder as he worked within you. You were fairly delirious at that point, but still looked up as you felt something leather wrap around your wrists. Gladio was kneeling beside you now, taking his discarded belt and binding your wrists with it before looping the remaining length over the small post at the end of the bed. Flexing your fingers instinctively, you felt the burn in your arms as they stretched out. You met Gladio’s eyes and tilted your chin up to him, and he obliged by leaning down and kissing you thoroughly. You had almost managed to forget how good it felt to make out with him, but all those feelings that you had spent far too long repressing had burst out of the box you had been keeping them in. 

_If I can have both of them, even if it’s like this…_

“Wanna take a load for me, babe?” Gladio winked after breaking the kiss. You glanced at his dick as he palmed it, and the cresting waves of your orgasm were drawn ever closer.

“Mmmm… make it messy.”

There was something so delightfully lewd about watching a man jerk himself off, and Gladio wasn’t one to disappoint. You let yourself become lost in his powerful strokes right above you, shooting him smoldering looks to egg him on as Ignis continued pounding into you from below, his cock rubbing against your g-spot continuously with every thrust. Your breathing got erratic and your back started arching of its own accord, trying to lose yourself in everything that was being done to you. Just as the first spike of your orgasm shot through you, you felt Gladio reach out and grab your hair hard, and you closed your eyes as you felt the first spray of his hot cum hit your face. Your mouth was already open for him and you caught what you could, swallowing eagerly as he groaned above you, emptying out everything he had.

You felt the wetness of a tongue on your cheek then, and you let Ignis clean the rest of you off. That’s when you felt his cock pulsate as he came deep inside you, holding you flush to his pelvis as he even licked the spatters Gladio left on your eyelids. You opened your eyes and stared into Ignis’, and he actually met you with a soft smile and a kiss to your nose as he slowly withdrew from you.

“ _Shit_ ,” Gladio breathed out as he leaned back against the headboard, tendrils of his dark hair plastered against his forehead. “That was one of the hottest things that I’ve ever fuckin’ done.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, _I’m_ offended. I let you take my ass today, and you still have me tied to this bedpost. I had better be _the_ hottest thing you’ve done after all that.”

While Ignis retreated to get some towels, Gladio chuckled and undid your hasty restraints. As soon as you were able, you sat up and rubbed your wrists and feeling your elbows pop to settle more comfortably in place after being held taut for so long. He pulled you into his lap and you rested your head on his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting him idly run his fingers through your hair.

“Gladio, I really am sorry,” you started, craning your neck up to look at him. “I didn’t know that you had any feelings for me outside of fleeting physical attraction.”

Gladio shrugged. “Why are you apologizing?”

A dip in the bed told you that Ignis had returned, and you straightened up to take a damp towel from him and rub it over your face before you continued. “Because I feel bad? Because you guys wouldn’t have resorted to some kinda hate fucking? Because maybe things would have turned out differently? I dunno, something along those lines?”

A slender hand was placed above yours on the bed, and you looked at Ignis. “What we did… what we _do_ is the farthest thing from animosity. It was cathartic for us, albeit a tad misguided, but born out of nothing but our mutual love for each other.”

“Yeah, and right now, I’d do it all over again if I know it ends up with all of us in the same bed,” Gladio piped in, and you shot him an odd look. “Alright, _fine,_ maybe we all could have done with a bit more communication.”

“Yeah, maybe a little,” you sarcastically said, then looked back and forth between them. “So… uh… how do you guys feel about polyamory?”

Gladio gave you a haughty grin. “Dunno, depends on who’s asking.”

Rolling your eyes, you swatted at his arm. “Stop it, I’m serious. I… I love both of you, and I _want_ both of you even if it makes me greedy. What do you guys say?”

“Well, my dear… I’d say that you can be greedy. _Much_ more greedy,” Ignis regarded you from behind his long lashes, tracing circles on the back of your hand.

The hair on your arm started to rise again, and you looked incredulously at Gladio. “Okay, your dick really must be magic, because this is _not_ the Ignis I know.”

“There’s a _lot_ about Iggy you don’t know, babe. Sometimes it just takes a bit to break him of his shell.” Gladio looked over at him fondly. “He knows how to fuck me up, too.”

_Whaaaatt…_ you just whipped your head back and forth between the two men and tried imagining how all of _that_ went down. “Whoo, boy… am I going to survive being in a relationship with you guys at all?”

Gladio just shrugged again with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes, while Ignis moved to wrap an arm around your waist and rest his head on your shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll manage.”


	2. Fun With Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally got up the courage to peg Ignis, with Gladio's watchful eye, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cool asf follower of mine read Untethered and was like "plz write about pegging Ignis" based on the headcanons I wrote. 
> 
> So of course, I had to deliver. Because Gladnis is fatal.

“I half can’t believe that you’re letting me do this.”

“ _You_ brought it up, babe. We just enthusiastically agreed.”

Taking a deep breath, you put your hands on your hips, further accentuating the massive strap-on you were sporting. The dildo was heavy and felt odd weighing against you, and you glanced down at it and wondered how Gladio dealt with having something that large being a part of him all of the time. _Well, not like he’s constantly erect, though._ The leather straps that held it in place were oddly comfortable, the harness strapping across your waist as well as around your thighs for added support. Training your gaze over to the two naked men on the bed, you caught a wink offered to you from Gladio that made you roll your eyes before you could stop yourself.

“I think you’re getting more out of this than Ignis is.”

He just offered you a broad, toothy smile. “You look good both on my dick _and_ wearing it, _______. I can’t show my appreciation?”

Before you two could get into a seemingly endless bout of banter, Ignis sat up and crooked his finger to beckon you forward, his green eyes lidded. “Come, now. I can tell that you’re nervous, but nothing will be solved if you stay over there.”

You’d be lying if you said that you weren’t stalling, just a little bit. It was an intimidating concept, something that was more intimate than just sticking a butt plug in your boyfriend and letting it do its thing. It was the entire reason you hedged the idea with them in the first place, since you had been with them long enough to be very familiar with the look of Ignis in the unique throes of pleasure Gladio could offer him and wanted the opportunity to be the one to make him feel that way, too.

Now, you _had_ that opportunity… and you were trying very hard not to be too awkward about it. Granted, you were the only one feeling odd about it, judging from Gladio’s eager expression and the way Ignis was coaxing you to him as if he had you on an invisible leash. Swallowing, you made your way over to the bed. The bespectacled man reached out and took hold of your hand in his own, almost as if he was greeting you in a dance.

“You’re not going to hurt me, darling,” he reassured, massaging a half circle on the back of your hand. Gladio snorted, reaching behind him for the small bottle of lube that was slightly buried in a crease of the sheets, and tossed it to you. “Not unless you _want_ to hurt him, that is. But you’re not ready for that yet. You got this, or do you want me to do the honors?”

You caught the bottle with ease and tried appearing more nonchalant than you felt. “If I’m going to go through with this, I owe it to both myself and Ignis to do this right.” Tugging on the hand that the man in question was still holding onto, you jerked your head up. “K, Iggy; assume the position.”

You backed up from the bed to give the lithe man room to do just that, watching him gracefully get on his hands and knees with his rear facing you. Gladio tucked a few errant strands of hair behind Ignis’ ear, and you never ceased to be amazed at the varying shows of affection the men shared as if they were the only two people in Eos. It used to send a wave of jealousy through you when you witnessed these moments between them, but when you found yourself thrown right in the middle of their powerful emotions… it _more_ than made up for it.

But now, you weren’t going to be the one overwhelmed, for once. You smoothed a palm over the soft skin of Ignis’ butt cheek before parting them to expose the tight ring of his ass. Oozing a bit of the liquid right down the crack, you felt him shiver a little at the sensation, and it gave you a little bit of courage to place a few fingers just inside of him and experimentally probe a place that you never thought that you would find yourself exploring on any person.

“You _would_ tease me like this, wouldn’t you?” Ignis quipped, his breath catching slightly on his words. Gladio gave a light chuckle and placed a kiss on his lover’s lips before responding. “She’s just making sure you’re ready for her, Iggy. Why do you have patience in every aspect of your life _except_ when it comes to sex?”

Scoffing a bit, Ignis tossed his head imperiously. “I beg your pardon, she of all people know that I don’t need to be… _oohhh_ …” His indignant tirade was changed into a croon of pleasure as you chose to finally inch the tip of the dildo past his tight ring and into his willing body. You were mesmerized at the sight of it; the slow disappearance of the man-made member inside of your boyfriend, pushing your pelvis forward to sink even more of it between his cheeks. Holding onto his slim hips with both hands to keep him still and prisoner to the pace you would set, you only let out a breath when you were fully seated against him.

“How’s it feel, Iggy?” You asked, levity lilting your question.

Gladio’s eyes were fixed on Ignis’ face, his broad chest rising and falling more quickly than what he started with. “ _Damn_ , you look hot from this angle, too.”

Ignis’ entire body seemed coiled up, waiting for you to do something more so he could lose himself in the pure carnality of the moment. You pulled out halfway before pushing back in, and was gifted with a strangled cry from the man in front of you. _I really can’t believe that it’s me making him feel this way._ It was strangely empowering, especially since both of them usually loved seeing how hoarse they could make you on the regular. You set a steady pace, not as brutal as the one you knew Gladio was partial to, but long languid strokes that teased you as well every time the material from the harness rubbed against your clit with every thrust.

“You have got to be the most damn beautiful cockslut I’ve ever seen,” Gladio praised him while one hand pumped his cock in time to your movements. You were sure that if Ignis were able to formulate coherent sentences at that point in time, then he would have had some sort of comeback for him. Instead, Ignis was completely occupied with clutching the sheets beneath him and pushing back against you, angling himself just right to get you hitting his prostrate and crying out in ecstasy every time you did. Seeing that his head was already thrown back in pleasure, you took it upon yourself to reach forward and grab a fistful of his hair, keeping his head up and forward.

“Hey Gladdy; he’s being a little loud. Mind gagging him for me?”

The gratified smile that spread across Gladio’s face was verifiably infectious. “I like the way you think, babe.” Poising himself up on his knees in front of Ignis, he palmed his member tantalizingly in front of the other man’s lips and reveled in the ghosting of his fevered breath along the head. “Think you can handle two of me, Iggy?”

His neck straining in your grip, he let out another gasp as you flexed your hips behind him. “What are you waiting for, dear?” Ignis forced out, his pupils blown wide and dark with arousal. “ _Surely_ you don’t need my permission.”

Wasting no further time, Gladio shoved his cock right past Ignis’ lips and to the back of his throat. Noting the sound of gagging at the sudden intrusion, you stopped moving to give the man time to adjust to his new addition. Glancing up at Gladio, you saw his long dark eyelashes flutter at the feel of Ignis’ wet mouth encompassing him.

“That’s one good way to shut you up,” Gladio grunted, pushing himself in and out of his mouth again. “Let’s see how well you can multitask.”

As it always was whenever Gladio was involved, he took control of the situation and set the new pace, leaving you to catch up and make sure Ignis wasn’t going to have to do more than focus on breathing in between thrusts. Thankfully, it wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be, rocking the smaller man in between the two of you for the sole purpose of unraveling him. You let out your own sounds of approval, getting more and more into the entire act that you at first was so timid to embark upon. _I wonder how good it feels for Gladio when he’s pounding Iggy into submission like this?_ Your hand that had been gripping Ignis’ hair had long slipped away in favor of finding purchase on his hips to give yourself better leverage, but Gladio had taken over in that department and was holding his head as he facefucked the man like there was no tomorrow. You couldn’t see his expression from your angle, but you could only imagine how flushed and debauched Ignis looked, drool pooling and dripping down his chin, eyes closed in reverie even as he was getting pummeled with overwhelming pleasure.

It gave you a high you didn’t think was possible.

Noting that Ignis’ arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up and stubbornly staving off his orgasm, you smirked and leaned a bit forward and reached under him slowly to feel for his painfully hard cock. Catching a wink from Gladio when he saw what you were going for, he didn’t bother giving Ignis any warning as you wrapped your hand around it and gave it one long, hard pump.

That was all it took for the man’s eyes to fly open, gargling a cry around Gladio’s member until he finally removed it, and had what looked like to be one of the hardest orgasms he’d ever had. Shot after shot of hot cum poured out of him onto the sheets below, and worried that he’d just flop face-first right into it, you pulled out of him and pushed the soiled sheets off to the side right before he did just that.

“Holy shit,” you breathed out, looking down at the noodle of a man before you. You had such a head-high from the entire session, and felt oddly empowered even as you carefully removed his crooked glasses and placed them safely on the nightstand. Sandy hair was fanned out around him and sticking to places on his flushed forehead, and you knew it would be a little bit before he was able to gather himself. You sought Gladio out with your gaze to give him a bro-type sort of high five, and froze when you saw that the burly man had gotten up from the bed and was coming around the side towards you with a feral look in his amber eyes that shot a line of desire directly down into your core.

“How did wielding my dick make you feel, babe? Powerful?” He damn near growled, and even though you yearned for what was coming, you couldn’t help but instinctively back up until you hit the wall. Knots formed in your stomach as one hand braced itself on the wall beside your head, while the other one deftly undid the clasps on your harness. “Now you know a bit of what it’s like to be me.”

Unable to stop yourself, you quirked an eyebrow. “There you go again, thinking that your cock simultaneously forms and destroys universes just by existing.” Gasping as the last strap fell away and the dildo was tossed unceremoniously off to the side, Gladio’s hand gripped your thigh with almost bruising strength.

“It wrecked Iggy’s universe, didn’t it? And just in case you forgot how easily it can fuck _you_ up…” Positioning himself between your legs, he slid himself within you hard enough to the point where your tailbone knocked against the wall behind you. “Let me show you the pace that you _should’ve_ started with, babe.”

It wasn’t too often that you got the visceral experience of a pent up Gladio, as Ignis tried very hard to take the edge off of the man before he got to you. But the combined experience of spitroasting the man that was usually your buffer and the fact that Gladio hadn’t reached his own release yet had him out in full force to get that from you. Having been in a strange lull of sexual tension since the start, you welcomed his vigor in writhing moans even as he pinned your arm to the wall behind you, not able to do much but to just take the punishment your pussy was getting. It hurt to be manhandled and essentially used as a living fucktoy, but your mouth was professing your eagerness for him to go harder and faster despite it, feeling the coils of your orgasm ramping up every time he hit that sweet spot within you.

“Fuck, both of you beg for my cock so well, you’d think you were born for it,” he panted, his eyes like liquid fire. “We should do this more often.”

Clutching onto his broad shoulders and digging your nails in, you tried giving him a smirk. “Fine. But you’re gonna be the one receiving next time, big guy.”

Grabbing onto your hair and giving it a fierce yank, Gladio leaned in close. “You _wish_ , sweetheart.” His tongue caressed the outer shell of your ear. “Now get that pussy clenching around daddy’s cock like a good girl.”

_Fuck_. You _knew_ you shouldn’t have slipped up and called him “Daddy” that one time; he never let it go, and it never failed to trigger your body into doing exactly what he wanted it to. Knocking the back of your head against the wall, you came so hard that your vision blurred at the edges and all semblance of pain was erased, your awareness honed down to the waves of pleasure coursing through you as you rode it out. A couple of sharp, quick thrusts later, and Gladio followed you, stifling his roar into the crook of your neck as he shot his seed deep within you.

_I never get tired of that feeling._ Dazed and more than a bit woozy, you noted that you were being pulled off the wall and walked back over to the bed, where a now coherent Ignis took you with open arms where you immediately nuzzled against his toned chest.

“It’s not fair,” you mumbled. “How does he always end up getting _both_ of us wrecked even when that’s not the original plan?”

Chuckling a little, Ignis smoothed his hand over your hair. “He is a force of nature, darling. However, you yourself were spectacular tonight. I wouldn’t have believed it was your first time.”

Looking rather smug, Gladio gave a shrug. “What can I say? Putting my dick on someone is magical.”

You rolled your eyes. _If his ego gets any bigger, we’re going to need a vaulted ceiling to contain it all_. “I swear, I’m making it my life goal to have you incoherent in bed one of these days.”

The corners of Ignis’ lips curled up in response to that. “I might have a few tricks up my sleeve to assist you in that particular endeavor.” You pushed yourself up from his chest to look at him excitedly, a sparkle in your eyes before turning to look back at Gladio. The bigger man just stood with his arms crossed, flickering his gaze between you two as he contemplated what to do about the new chain of events.

“You know, _if_ you manage to get one over on me… I’ll make you both pay for it later.”

In unison, you and Ignis shrugged. “Worth it.”


End file.
